Trust Me
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Astrid, mientras está perdida en el bosque, es rescatada por el espíritu de la nieve y la diversión, formando así una curiosa relación.


**Disclaimer:** _El Origen de los Guardianes_ y _Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón 2_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Nota:** En el fic Astrid tiene veinte años por tanto se ve como en la secuela.

* * *

El cielo se encontraba nublado en esa mañana.

En las islas cercanas a Berk, Astrid se dedicaba a practicar acrobacias aéreas con Tormenta. Lo hacía en secreto porque quería impresionar a todos, especialmente a Hipo.

–¡Eso es Tormenta!– Gritaba la rubia mientras se desplazaban por el cielo.

Sin darse cuenta, se iban alejando de las cercanías de Berk, hacia zonas del bosque desconocidas.

Por órdenes de Astrid, Tormenta empezó a volar a baja altura, muy cerca del suelo. La joven vikinga aprovecho esto, para ponerse de pie sobre la espalda del dragón, haciendo equilibrio.

Tormenta volaba sobre la superficie de un lago. Astrid continuaba parada sobre su mejor amiga. Pero de repente el sonido de un trueno resonó por todo el lugar, asustando al dragón, que empezó a moverse nerviosamente, haciendo que Astrid perdiera el equilibrio, provocando que se precipite al agua helada.

La rubia ágilmente nadó hacia la orilla del lago, chorreando agua y temblando de frío. Trato de ubicar a su compañera con la vista pero no había señales de ella.

–¡Tormenta! ¡¿En donde estas?!– gritaba la rubia con todas sus fuerzas, sin esperanzas de ser escuchada.

Trato de orientarse con la vista sin ningún éxito, no conocía la zona. Todo era nuevo para ella.

Se maldijo internamente, si tan sólo se hubiera tomado la molestia de pedir un mapa a su novio Hipo, tal vez ya estaría regresando a casa o buscando a Tormenta.

Se fue internando al bosque desconocido, tratando inútilmente de ubicarse.

Así fueron pasando las horas, la joven vikinga a medida que pasaba el tiempo se iba sintiendo peor. La ropa, a causa del agua, se había pegado a su cuerpo, titiritaba de frío y además le dolía la cabeza. Se apoyó en un pino, ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar, había caminado durante horas y por ello le dolían las piernas.

Abrazándose del tronco, la rubia empezó a gritar al vacío –¡Acaso esto puede empeorar!– tras estas palabras, del cielo empezaron a caer diminutas gotas de agua, empezó a llover.

–Genial, para qué diablos hablé–. Gruño Astrid. Sin embargo, no trato de cubrirse, estaba muy cansada. El rostro le comenzaba a arder y empezaba a ver todo borroso. Se apoyó en el tronco, tratando de dormir con la lluvia entumeciendo su cuerpo.

Cuando Astrid se pensaba en su muerte jamás imaginó que moriría así, siempre tuvo el ideal de que su muerte llegaría tras una heroica batalla. Se juro a sí misma no llorar nunca, pero unas lágrimas traicioneras se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia…

* * *

El travieso espíritu del frío surcaba los cielos del territorio vikingo, tenía el encargo de llevar el invierno a la tribu de Berk. Adoraba las tierras de los invasores del mar, en esos parajes no tenía que contener sus poderes y podía jugarles bromas verdaderamente pesadas a sus habitantes.

Jack sobrevolaba una enorme extensión de bosques de pinos, un silencio sepulcral cubría la región, no se escuchaba nada, excepto el sonido de la lluvia.

–Apuesto que todos se deben estar refugiando del temporal– pensó con diversión el peliblanco, mientras se adentraba en el bosque, jugando a esquivar los robustos pinos que crecían ahí.

Pero de repente un sonido llamó su atención, era un sollozo. Busco con la vista al que provocaba aquel sonido. No había nada.

Pensando que tal vez su imaginación le jugaba una broma, se dispuso a marcharse del lugar. Pero nuevamente escuchó ese extraño sonido, pero esta vez era repetitivo, ahora tenía oportunidad de ubicar al emisor de esos ruidos.

Invocando al viento, rápidamente pudo dar con el origen de estos sonidos. Para su sorpresa era solo una muchacha, quizás de unos veinte años, no estaba seguro. Por los ropajes que la chica llevaba podía deducir que era una vikinga.

Se veía enferma, su rostro estaba cubierto de un carmín peligroso y respiraba ruidosamente además parecía que se encontraba en un estado entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia.

–"_Esto se ve mal_"–. Pensaba el peliblanco. Al parecer la muchacha se había perdido. Su estado era lamentable, como le gustaría ayudarla… pero sabía que no podía brindarle ningún tipo de auxilio. Seguramente ella no lo podía ver.

–"_Como todos"_–.

–¿Quién anda ahí?– La voz de la rubia sonaba entrecortada.

Jack no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido ¡Alguien lo podía ver! ¿Pero cómo podía ser?

–¿Me puedes ver?– Soltó Jack.

La rubia tardó en responder, lo miraba fijamente. Aunque veía algo borroso (debido a la creciente fiebre), podía observar una cabellera blanca. Seguramente debía estar alucinando, pero aun así se arriesgaría a hablarle.

–Por supuesto que sí, idiota–. Respondió Astrid, con un hilo de voz.

–¡Auch!– Se burlo Jack. El espíritu no podía evitar sentirse fascinado por esta chica, no solo lo podía ver además tenía una personalidad interesante.

Sin embargo, ahora con más razón, debía ayudarla. Cautelosamente acerco sus manos al aparente frágil cuerpo de la joven vikinga, con el temor latente de atravesarla debido a su status de espíritu. Sorpresivamente no sucedió eso, fue capaz de tocar la suave piel de las muñequeras que cubrían casi todo el brazo de la rubia.

–No me toques–. Susurro Astrid, apartando con un débil manotazo las manos de Jack.

–Tranquila, solo trato de ayudarte–. Insistió el joven.

–No… la joven rubia no pudo completar la oración, había perdido el conocimiento.

Ágilmente Jack evitó una posible dolorosa caída, atrapando a la joven en sus brazos. Al posar su mano sobre la frente de Astrid, sus temores se confirmaron, estaba ardiendo, demasiado.

Pensó en hallar un buen refugio para cubrir a la joven de la creciente lluvia además debía encontrar algún modo de secarla ¿Pero cómo?

Mientras meditaba sintió una respiración profunda tras de sí, se dio la vuelta rápidamente y lo vio ¡Un dragón! No parecía ser muy amigable. De hecho lo veía hostilmente.

–Tormenta eres tú– susurro Astrid, con los ojos entrecerrados, debido al sueño.

–Entiendo, tú eres su amiga– dijo Jack, señalando al dragón, luego agrego –escucha, debes ayudarme a calentarla, sino morirá.

El dragón pareció entender. Entonces Jack, con ayuda del viento, emprendió vuelo en busca de un refugio, seguido por Tormenta.

* * *

Lentamente la oscuridad iba desapareciendo de su vista, los primeros sonidos que llegaron a sus oídos fueron el crujir de la leña consumiéndose en el fuego y el sonido de la tormenta que azotaba en un exterior desconocido.

Su vista se iba aclarando, tratando de reconocer en donde estaba. Entonces vio al joven peliblanco observándola fijamente; después de todo no estaba alucinando, ese chico en verdad existía.

–Te ves terrible–. Se burlo el joven espíritu.

Astrid frunció el seño, pensó en golpearlo pero no tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacerlo. Aun le dolía la cabeza y sentía mucho frío en las manos y los pies, ni hablar de ese calor desagradable que sentía en su rostro. Al menos ya no tenía las ropas mojadas.

Después de despertarse por completo, observo a Jack, él era realmente extraño. Tenía una apariencia bastante curiosa, con su albino pelo y su cayado.

–¿Quién eres?– Indago la joven, mirándolo con desconfianza, después de todo no conocía al chico.

–¿Así agradeces a tu salvador?– Dijo Jack, haciéndose el ofendido.

Esas últimas palabras bailaron en la mente de Astrid, por ello empezó a escarbar en su mente buscando algún recuerdo que confirmase la insinuación de Jack. Nada, sus últimos recuerdos eran solo imágenes borrosas, sin sentido alguno. Recordaba vagamente a Tormenta, pero nada más.

Aun confundida intentó ponerse de pie, pero fue detenida por Jack quien, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, la obligo a sentarse, apoyándola sobre una escamosa superficie.

–Oye tranquila, estas débil aun–. Sonrió el peliblanco tomando asiento a su lado.

Astrid, aturdida por el movimiento brusco, tanteo con sus manos la desconocida superficie reconociéndola rápidamente.

–¡Tormenta! Qué bueno que estés bien–. Se alegró Astrid, apoyándose cariñosamente sobre su amiga.

Jack sonrió ante la escena, no pudo evitar preguntarse que se sentirá tener un amigo. Alguien que se preocupe así por él.

Sintiéndose observada, Astrid se giro bruscamente hacia el peliblanco, enfrentándolo.

–Bien ¿No me dirás quien eres?– Cuestiono la rubia, observando al peliblanco hostilmente.

La sonrisa de Jack desapareció, volviendo su semblante serio.

–Yo… no lo sé–. Suspiro el albino.

– ¿Qué?– Astrid lo miro confundida.

–Ya te lo dije, no lo sé. Lo único que sé sobre mí, es que me llamo Jack Frost y que puedo hacer esto. – A continuación estiró su delgada mano formando así un copo de nieve.

–Increíble–. Se limito a decir, en voz baja, una sorprendida Astrid.

La rubia no pudo evitar sentir lástima por el albino. No tener nada, ni siquiera recuerdos, era demasiado triste.

–Además, tú eres la primera persona que lo logra verme– Jack sonrió con tristeza, agregando luego. –La gente me ignora, a veces pienso que no existo.

Astrid lo miró en silencio.

–Eres un espíritu–. Dijo desconcertada. Acerco su mano al peliblanco –Entonces ¿Por qué te puedo ver?– Cuestionó la rubia tocando la mejilla de Jack, ante el contacto este cerró sus ojos.

–No lo sé–. En la voz del peliblanco se escuchaba un deje de nerviosismo, era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba.

–Ya veo–. Astrid rompió el contacto, el peliblanco se desconcertó ante esto, inconscientemente deseaba seguir sintiendo los suaves dedos de Astrid en su rostro.

Un silencio incomodo reinó en el lugar

–Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?– Quiso indagar Jack, codeando juguetonamente el costado de la rubia, deseando así romper el momento tenso.

–Astrid Hofferson–. Respondió divertida la joven vikinga.

–Es un hermoso nombre–. Soltó Jack.

Automáticamente las mejillas de Astrid se tiñeron de rojo y no era por la fiebre –"_Este chico es demasiado directo"_–. Pensó.

Jack se sentía fascinado, nunca había interactuado verbalmente con una humana. Las reacciones que causaba en Astrid eran fascinantes.

– ¿Ya te sientes mejor?– Indago Jack.

La rubia quedo en silencio. Ahora que lo pensaba, ya no se sentía tan mal. Toda la charla con Jack la hicieron olvidar de sus propios síntomas.

–Algo, aunque todavía…

Jack interrumpió a la rubia tomándola de la cintura.

–¿Oye… que estás haciendo?– Preguntó algo enfada Astrid, el chico después de todo era bueno, pero no podía permitir que invadiese su espacio vital.

–Tranquila, ¿Confías en mí?– Jack la miraba fijamente.

La joven lo observó detenidamente, el chico frente a ella fue quien la rescató, sin él probablemente estaría muerta ¿Por qué no confiar en él?

–Confió– sonrió la rubia.

–Entonces, sostente fuerte–. Indico el peliblanco, Astrid lo abrazo del cuello.

Acto seguido Jack se fue corriendo a la salida de la cueva (que se encontraba en medio de un enorme acantilado). Saltando al vacío.

Curiosamente la tormenta había amainado, convirtiéndose en una, casi imperceptible, llovizna.

Astrid cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó fuertemente del cuello del albino, sintiendo como el viento le azotaba la cara y le revolvía los cabellos. Antes de chocar con la superficie del mar, Jack empezó a… ¡Volar!

Al ver que el temido golpe no llegaba, Astrid abrió los ojos, y lo que ella vio la dejo muy sorprendida. Flotaba sobre el mar, era imposible ¡Estaba volando!

Mirando hacia atrás pudo observar como Tormenta trataba de alcanzarlos.

–Mira, ¡Puedo volar como tú!– Grito a su dragón.

Una cosa era volar sobre un dragón, otra muy diferente era volar en todo el sentido de la palabra. Jamás imaginó tener esa sensación de libertad que ahora mismo sentía.

Jack miraba con detenimiento todos los gestos que realizaba la rubia, adivinando lo que ella estaba sintiendo, se sentía dichoso de ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de sentimientos en alguien.

Ahora que la miraba con más detenimiento, vio lo hermosa que era. No es que no se haya dado cuenta antes, sabía que era bonita pero mirándola desde un panorama diferente, se dio cuenta que no era bonita... era hermosa.

Se imaginó como sería acariciar sus cabellos rubios, besar sus labios o incluso abrazarla mientras observan las estrellas. Pero no podía ser, el era un espíritu y ella un mortal. Además seguramente ella ya tenía a alguien a quien amar, con lo hermosa que es.

Mientras Jack se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, una rubia lo analizaba a profundidad.

Sin duda ese espíritu era atractivo, la manera en que el viento le revolvía los cabellos, esas sonrisas traviesas que le dedicaba, Jack destilaba sensualidad…

Astrid se reprendió mentalmente, ella tenía novio, no podía ver de esa manera a otros chicos.

Sin darse cuenta habían caído en un silencio profundo mas no incomodo.

–Te llevare a tu casa–. Dijo Jack secamente. El odiaba el silencio

Astrid asintió lentamente, ya era de noche, seguramente en Berk todos estarían preocupados.

Jack cambió su rumbo hacia Berk, con Tormenta siguiéndolos.

–¿Sabes dónde vivo?– Pregunto suavemente la rubia.

–Claro que sí, vives en Berk ¿No?– Señalo astutamente Jack.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?– Cuestionó la rubia sorprendida.

–Que yo sepa es el único lugar en la tierra que tienen dragones como mascotas–. Se burlo Jack.

–Para que sepas, sabiondo, los dragones no son mascotas son amigos–. Rebatió la rubia.

–Sí, lo que digas–. Ironizo el peliblanco.

Astrid pudo divisar los faros que iluminaban las costas de Berk, ya estaban llegando.

Jack la dejo en colina circundante al pueblo. Sería muy extraño que Astrid llegara volando al pueblo, después de todo nadie podía verlo. Aunque le costó soltarla, se sentía tan bien tenerla en sus brazos. A continuación llegó Tormenta.

–Creo que llegó la hora de despedirse–. Dijo tímidamente Astrid.

Jack no respondió, la miraba profundamente como tratando de guardar en sus memorias la imagen de la joven. No la volvería a ver jamás, lo había decidido.

Desalentada por la ausencia de respuesta, Astrid se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

–¡Espera!– Grito Jack tomándola de la muñeca, girándola para que lo enfrentase.

Si no iba a volver a verla jamás por lo menos debía llevarse un recuerdo de ella, para atesorarlo siempre.

Astrid se vio confundida por el accionar de Jack, aunque no se enfado. Después de todo era la despedida, podía perdonar cualquier acción incorrecta del peliblanco.

Jack se acercó lentamente al rostro de Astrid, hasta que chocaron sus narices, ella se quedo estática.

–Adiós Astrid–. Susurró contra sus labios para luego besarla.

Los labios de Jack eran fríos como el hielo, pero se podía sentir cierta calidez en ellos que hacían estremecer a la rubia. Ninguno de los dos cerró los ojos durante el beso, mirándose fijamente.

El beso no fue pasional, solamente se limitaron a presionar los labios entre sí, de manera casta, como pacto secreto.

Cuando se separaron, Jack le dedico una media sonrisa a la joven vikinga. Luego se empezó a elevar, volando hacia el infinito horizonte.

Astrid, en silencio, lo vio irse. Cuando lo perdió de vista, se dirigió, junto a Tormenta, a Berk. Juro jamás olvidar al atractivo espíritu que le salvo la vida.

**Notas Finales: Soy consciente de que esta pareja no es popular, de hecho no encontré ningún fic sobre ellos en español (eso lo convierte en el primer fic de esta pareja en español ¡Yay!). Espero que esta humilde historia tenga un buen recibimiento, por lo extraño de la pareja. Háganme saber sus opiniones tanto de la pareja como del fic.**

**Posdata: Este fic fue escrito de madrugada, por eso si encuentran alguna incoherencia verbal, mil perdones.**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
